The Kin War
by Vampy
Summary: Jump right in and see how the elves are doing in: "The Kin War"!
1. Skywises Misadventure

THE KIN WAR: Chapter 1

Warning: Not suitable for children under age of 13. And bad grammar!!!!   
Summary: Jump right in and see how the elves are doing in: "The Kin War"!!! 

*************

He took another swing at his opponent, who yet again used his sword with the forse of a hammer to whipe his sword away and counteratack him instantly.   
Skywise had seen it comming and held his shield up for protection. He couldn't help but moan when again the sword came down with an unmesurealbe force.   
They had been going for it for a few rounds now and his swordsarm was throbing with pain. Skywise didn't know if he could get it back up again to attack or even defend himself.   
He was fighting a losing batle and he knew that he had to think of something, and quick! 

Skywise chose to stand back a little and try to win some time. With this he had to be careful not to lose his troll-opponent out of sight and not to run into any new ones who wouldn't even doubt about stabbing him in the back.   
He remembered that he had never fully trusted Picknose -what do you expect from a troll?- but at least you could always trust him on the fact that his hide was more important then anything in the world and that he would always take the easy way out.   
His offspring however, was a totally different story. They had the strengt of a mountaintroll, and they had the wit of Picknose and Old Maggoty together, which made them a deadly mixture of power and wisdom.   
Skywise knew he could never win pure out of strengt so he had to outsmart them. But how? 

He didn't have time to think about it, sinse his opponent was not about to let this fight slip away from him. He was out for blood and not easily distracted.   
You could read it all off of his greenish with blood smudged face. 

Skywise took a chance by looking around, trying to find something that could be of any use. He acknowledged that he had fought his way trough the maincave and was now standing at the other end on one of the stone platforms near the miners workplace. Guards probably used these platforms to supervise the workers as well as guard the exits. You could also see that there were dosens of mineshafts that came together here. Maybe if he could get in there... But he never got a chance as the troll had narrowed the distance between them and ...

He could feel the straps of his shield rip in his flesh as he held the metal buckler up to prevent himself from being cut in half.   
Knowing that his opponent always followed up his first swing with another one just like it, Skywise let himself roll off platform. Landing hard on the rock floor that was always present in the trollcaves.   
Having added up a few more scraches and bruses Skywise got up as quickly as possible. His shield that had protected him from many blows and equal as many deaths was now more of a burden then of a help so he undid the straps and let it drop to the floor.   
Feeling a lot of weight fall of of him and gaining a little more movement freedom, he was prepared for the thud that pronounced his apponents arival. And this time he would try another aproach.  
He attacked as fast as he could, catching the troll offguard. His sword sank deep into his belly and as a result the troll -who could not use his sword in time- pushed him away making him land hard on his rear end.   
Now Skywise had a little more advantige, but.. the odds were still very uneven sinse he was worn out and his apponent had twice the strenght he had and had twise as big a weapon then his. But, maybe the loss of his buckler would be in his adventage. 

Though Skywise always chose safety first in any kind of battle, he now realised that this approach would get him killed here. Cutter would have had this apponent dead by now... But Cutter always used speed in combination with his skills of his swords New Moon to get the job done. Besides it didn't always work... And it was better to be a little more carefull but slower then faster and dead. But... he had no choise, he would never win unless he changed his strategy so he had to give speed and agillity a chance. 

Getting right back up sword ready to inflict any kind of damage he again attacked, hoping that his change in strategy would caught the troll by suprise letting him make a mistake in his difence or hesitate. 

He was right. The troll who had thought himself of an easy kill when he saw the elf retreating was shocked that he had been injured and not only that, but he had been given no time to... He raised his sword to defend himself from the little elf with hair as white as silver, and took another swing to warn the elf not to get too close, because even though the troll was now hurt, he still was very dangerous.   
Usual such a swing was all you needed to get the enemy to stand back, but in contrary to the way the elf had behaved before, the elf now ducked and attacked his midsection. Being that close, the troll swung his sword again catching the side of the elfs ribcase. Not enough to kill him, but it didn't matter anymore... As he felt the little sword slise his troat he knew that it was the end for him. He just hoped that one of his brothers would finish the job for him. 

Skywise heart was racing.   
Luckily the fall of the platform had removed him a bit from war-turmoil and gave him time for a breather.He checked his side, which was bleeding, but wasn't too seriously then he concidered picking up his shield, but desided agains it, sinse his whole body ached and carying that piece of metal with him wasn't all that compealing. Instead he picked up the trollsword. The thing was so heavy that he needed two hands to fight with it, but it would give him a wider range. Besides, he would always have his little sword tucked away in his belt if things got really bad.

Ready to begin another fight, he pulled himself back upon the platform when he hesitated. 

He suddenly noticed that he wouldn't have to go to the fight, but that the fight was coming towards him.   
Tree trolls were heading his way, and from the looks of it, more would follow sinse the population of the elfes had thinned out suprisingly quick. And that could only mean two things. One, the elves had retreated, or two, they were all dead...

Skywise swallowed. Even though he knew they couldn't all be dead (he would have felt something) he did knew that he would never be able to make it across the crowd to regroup with his tribe. His regathered curage shrank imediatele sinse being from the rest of the group usual meant death.   
In a war you had to stick together. You had to fight one by one, side by side... together as one...

Beginning to panick Skywise looked up to the ridge, where the elfen-archers would be. They would be one of the last to leave the battle ground, given the fact that they could provide backup for the ones retreating from the battlefield. He could see that most of them had left, Strongbow was one of the last ones up there. Their eyes met, and for a brief moment Skywise thought that he would be able to make it. But seeing the shock in Strongbows eyes made him realise something else. Not in a thousend milenia... 

It was all that he needed.Without a second thought ge let go of the ridge of the platform and landed softly on the floor.   
Even though he wouldn't be retreating with the rest of his tribe, he sure as hell wasn't going to fight a useless fight that only had one possible outcome. Getting himself killed.  
He was going to run, run to the mines, and hide. And maybe he could find a way to get back with the group from there.  
Now, there were a lot of uncertainies in that plan. Most likely he would get shot by an arrow in the back if they saw him running for cover. And if that didn't happen, they would surely try to find him in the mines. But either way, he could get killed anyway and this seemed like the less risky choise of all. 

So he got up, and ran! Past the troll he had so brutaly murdered a few seconds ago, past several mining ecuipments, and past some of the arrows that had missed him allready and had hit the ground instead. He ran into the safety of the caves without gaining as much as a scratch. 

Lucky and safe, but for how long?

*************

Next chapter: We'll have a little bit of drama on our hands. Dealing with the other elves who did manege to retreat from the battlefield.   
I'm talking big time loss, hurt and comfor here. And above that dispare. Will the elves be able to win this war? Or will it be the last one they'll ever see? You'll find out in the next chapter of: The Kin War

AN: With this chapter I've tried to get a good action story I hope I succeeded because I truely love action above all others (okay, a close second with hurt 'n comfort) but I also think action is the hardest to put into words. Above all sinse feelings are allready formed into words in your head (most feelings that is). Anyway, please review this chapter. It doesn't matter if it's positive or negative, I just want to know how I'm doing. For example, did I do a good job on Skywises character? And what about the story itself? Well written? Tell me!!  
Oh, and for grammar problems, I know I have them, I'm looking for a beta. You can contact me at: jacqueline@vampy.cc

Stay tuned I'll have the next chapter ready as fast as I can!!!

;) V.


	2. Cutter and Strongbow

THE KIN WAR: Chapter 2

AN: Here's the second part of the story. I'll try to finish more chapters as soon as posible, but I can't promise anything since I'm dealing with the last heavy loods of school.   
Oh, and I still need a beta, because besides a Dutch/English dictonary I don't have anything to go on. Please someone, trow me a line!!!

************

Sweat and blood. The smell of war.

Cutter had smelled it a dosen times before. And the batles from where the smell descended were never pretty. But this one took the crown.   
He slamed his fist agains the wall. He knew that there were a lot elves dead, injured or captured. He could feel it radiating from the others, but could he have provented it?  
Had he failed as a leader? Should he had called the retreat sooner?   
If they had retreated any sooner they wouldn't have been albe to call it a battle! And Picknoses offspring would've gone after them to finish the job for sure.   
At least now, they were safe for some time, while both side counted their loses and nursed their injured.  
He had done the right thing... ...right?

Being so lost in his own toughts, Cutter hadn't heard Treestump aproach him from behind and he almost jumped when he felt the elder's hand on his shoulder. "You allright chief?"   
Cutter could see worry on the older elf his face besides the large gash that went from cheek to nose and was bleeding steadily. "Better then you, I guess." He said as he ripped off a small patch of his tunic to give it to Treestump. "Here, try to stop that bleeding, untill we reach Leetha."  
"Thanks lad." The elderly took the patch with a smile though it wouldn't do him that much good. Cutter had started heading trough the caves again with the others but Treestump stopped him. *Don't take it too hard Cutter.* He sended. *You couldn't have done anything else... We'll think of something..*   
Cutter nodded. "I hope so. Now, go on. I'll close the line." Treestump did so. And Cutter stayed behind, looking at all the elves pasing trough.   
  
All of them had scratches, bruses or worse. It made Cutter feel so bad for even thinking about asking their help. But they had known the risks and they hadn't objected a single second. And now they were here, sunfolk, go-backs and wolfriders all together. Fighting a war far bigger then any of them could ever imagine.  
One, they might not walk away from...

At least Leetha was safe above ground, with Ember. Knowing those two were safe and sound meant more to Cutter then anything in the world. He had lost them once and he would be damned if he let that happen again.   
He hadn't been suprised that Ember had objected about staying behind, telling her father that she was a good fighter and that she would be able to help a great deal. But Cutter had convinced her to stay behind so she could take over from him if something were to happen to him. He knew very well, that she would be able to do that, take over from him. Defeating dark magic with your own small tribe proved that theory. She truely was a chief worthy of the wolfriders, he just hoped that she would never have to lead a tribe to war like he had done so many times before. It were those moments that Cutter hated the most about his life. Sending the ones you loved and cared for to risk their lives. 

"Cutter?" The cheaf of the wolfriders looked up to stare into the bright brown eyes of Strongbow. And realised in a instant something was terrible wrong. Not only were the eyes telling him that, but also the fact that the archer had spoken instead of sended was an obvious signal. Strongbow hardly ever talked unless it was absolutly nessicarily or worse...   
Someone was dead, Cutter was sure of it. Cutter looked around, trying to figure out who had made it, and who had not. But everybody was allready gone. And he hadn't been paying attention to who had made it and who not. He had been to busy to blame himself and feel sorry for himself to even notise who hadn't made it out alive..  
  
"Who?" It came out like a croack and he faced the archman with fear in his eyes.   
Strongbow looked down, not able to meet his chiefs eyes when he told him. He was leaning on his bow and looked very tired. Cutter would have thought that he was about to tell him that Leetha had died. But that wasn't posible, she was safe and sound above ground with Ember. And Suntop was far away on his own quest to who knows where. His family was safe.   
All except for... His eyes shot wide open and a sweat drop slid down his forhead.   
"Skywise?"   
Strongbow didn't know what to say to that. But seeing that terrified look in Cutters eyes the only response he could master was: "Sorry."

"No, it can't be... I haven't felt anything. He can't be dead." Cutter however had felt something, a sting in his side, which indicated that his soulbrother had been injured. But he hadn't felt him die. So there was no way that Skywise was dead. He would have known. He was sure of that. "Have you seen him die?" He feared the answere, but he also had to know.  
*No, but he was on the other side of the cave with hundreds of trolls between him and us. I was the last one to retreat, and I'm sure he would never been able to make it across.*   
"But you haven't seen him die?"  
Strongbow sighed. *No, but I'm telling you he's as good as dead. We had to fight our way into that cave and you saw how all the exits were being guarded. He had no where to go. He's either dead, or captured. And in his case I would have prefered dead.*  
"But he's not!" Cutter grew angry with the persistency of Strongbow's words and the defiance in the slightly older elf's manners.  
He couldn't care that the archer was right or not. He was still the chief of the wolfriders and right now his soulbrother was alive and out there, and he had to find him. He turned the archer his back and started to send. *Fahr? Where are you Fahr? Answere me!*  
Strongbow sighed when he saw what his chief was doing. *Cutter... It's no use, there are too many souls in the way. I can't even send to Moonshade to find out where she is... Have.. Have you seen her?*   
Cutter stopped sending long enough to look at the archer, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He clenged his fist. Things had turned out so wrong. He had done all the wrong things with his eyes wide open. And now his soulbrother was gone.   
After all these years you'd think that he would know what to do, you'd think that he had all the answeres. But he still manige to screw things up as if he were a pup. 

He wasn't about to screw things up this time though, and he headed back to the battlefield. He remembered the look in Skywises eyes when the war for the palace had been over. Cutter hadn't been able to help his soulbrother then, but this time it would be totaly different.

Cutter growled annoyed when Strongbow suddenly stood in his way. The archers bow was on his back again, and there was this determined look in his eyes that even annoyed Cutter more. "Get out of my way, Strongbow..." He warned.  
*Cutter, listen to me. You won't be able to do him any good, if you get yourself killed.*   
Cutter just glared at him, and Strongbow realised that this wasn't Cutter kinseeker anymore.   
Before him stood Cutter, son of Bearclaw. And he was about to safe his brother without thinking things trough.

Though Strongbow had learned to respect his chief a long time ago, there had been times before when Strongbow was the rebel of Cutters tribe. Always challenging Cutter, and pointing out his flaws. But he had also been the one remembering Cutter of "The Way". It seemed, no felt, as if they had gone back in time and Strongbow had to retake his role to redirect his chief...   
But that was a lie! There was no one in this world that Strongbow would folow otherwise then Cutter. His friend was only blinded by loss at the moment, and he had to remind him to who he was, and the responsibility he had.  
*Cutter, listen to me!* He tried again. *You're leading four tribes to war, and the odds are agains us. You can't let the need of one outway the needs of many!*   
"Ember will take over for me. She's capable enough."  
*I know she's capable, but do you really want to put her trough all that?*   
At this remark, Cutter backed up. And started to think things trough.   
Strongbow sighed in releaf, at least they weren't going to lose their leader anytime soon. But Cutter still seemed uncertain so Strongbow added: *Skywise is probably captured, so we have to win this war in order to safe him.*   
Cutter nodded. But the tought that they may not be able to win this war made him shiver. And without another word, he headed back to the others, back to Leetha who was still safe and sound.   
It was the only thought that kept him going. 

Strongbow followed silently and took one last look back into the darkness of the caves, knowing that they would soon be coming back here, again.   
And who knew what the outcome of that particulary batle would be... 

*************

AN: Hmmmm... I was thinking of the beginning of the war for the palace when I wrote this. You know, the whole comotion over One-eye, and the way Clearbrook reacted to it. Undifyingly human (or elfish if you'd prefere).   
I've also been intrigued by Cutters and Strongbow's relationship. I've noticed how their relation has changed since the very fist EQ albums and when the Palace came back from it's trip to the future. It must be one of the most dramatic changing relationships between two elves, or am I wrong?  
I'd love to hear peoples oppinions! Give me! Give me! Give me!   
Or... *pouts* am I not good enough? I did finish this chapter in record time... Reward me!!! 

;) V.

PS: Don't know what's going to happen next. I'm thinking either Leetha and Ember or Skywise again. Don't know yet though...


	3. Ember and Leetah

**THE KIN WAR: Chapter 3**

AN: I've decided on Leetah and Ember against my own preference. But I'm doing this in honour of Wendi and Richard Pini, because they always knew the right balance between who gets the attention and who doesn't. Now I'm not casting miracles here. But I'm doing my best.  
I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. You're the greatest, and you're really helping me continuing this story. Thanx for your support.  
And last but not least. I'm still working on "Written in Blood" but it has bigger chapters then "The Kin War" so...   
Just wait and see, which one is first allright?   
  
Please Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

"I should be with them...."

Ember was sitting in a tree, sulking. Playing with a couple of leaves she had just picked while one of her feat dangeled beneath her.  
Leetah perched an eyebrown at this sight. It had been a long time ago since she had last seen her daughter sulk.   
Though it often came naturally to the red haired elf, the healer now wondered if that was the only thing that bothered her daughter. Ever since the young chieftess had led a group of her own it had seemed as if she had grown over it and gotten more seriously and adult. More.... Responsible.  
  
"You know that you agreed to your father in the end right?"  
  
Ember looked up from her sulking and dropped the leaves who whirled to the forrest floor. "Yeah, I know. It's just that this doesn't feel right. I feel like I should be doing something."

Leetah poked the fire to keep it going. Tonight was going to be chilly and it was the only thing that could keep her mind busy at the time. "Well, sweety.." She sighed. "...you're not the only one."  
Ember jumped down with a gracefull leap and sat down next to the fire. "Do you think that..." She swallowed. "...some of the elves will be hurt?"  
  
Sensing that her daughter didn't really needed to hear an answer to that, Leetah said nothing, just stared into the fire. She too was pondering the same question and if she'd be the wagering kind... She would've put a lot of furs on that.  
  
They said there in silence... Thinking... Cheacklicker who was keeping them company had curled up a few feet away from the fire.  
The sun was quitly setting, and in the distance they could here the angry calls and shouts from the humans.   
  
The humans had been upset by the recent attacks from the trolls, and they had naturally done the one thing they were good at.   
They quibbled amoungst eachother.   
This certainly proved that they did not have a strong and definate leader at the moment. The humans sure could have used the Djun at this moment but he was dead, and the trolls weren't... But it dind't matter, they would fight and argue amoung eachother until there was nothing left...  
  
Cutter would never let anything like that happen amoung his tribe. Leetah smiled. Cutter was a good chief. She shouldn't worry so much about his safety. He would keep the tribe and himself safe and the losses would be at a minimum.  
The fire started back up again and Leetha sattisfied stopped poking it and enjoyed the warmth.   
Normaly she wouldn't have started a fire unless it was lifetreatening cold. But now she could do so without worry. The past couple of days the trolls had raided the human cities, getting their hands on anything with value and enjoying the fear and terror that they were spreading with each and every move they made. The elves didn't have much to do with it since compared to the humans they didn't have anything the greedy trolls wanted.   
But Cutter realised that when the humans were either gone or dead, the elves would be next. So he gathered most of the elves he could and decided to put a stop to it once and for all. They had gone underground in the crack of morning and it seemed that most of the trolls had returned to the caves aswell since the war turmoil had come to an end a little later in the afternoon.   
Now the humans were probably counting their loses and trying to decide what to do.   
Sinse both sides seemed busy, starting a fire would probably be very safe, and it gave a little comfort to the long wait that Leetah and Ember had to endure.

Ember sat herself down next to her mother and leaned her head agains Leetah's shoulder. She felt like a cub again. Not like she hated it.... but it felt awkward.   
Here she was... After succesfully leading a tribe for several moon turns trough difficult times, this is what she did. Wait for something to happen. She would have given anything to have joined the pack and gone out hunting some stinking trolls. But her father had convinced her that it would be the best for the tribe if she staid here. Safe and sound, together with the healer.  
This way when the others came back, there would still be a healer and a leader if things had taken a turn for the worst...   
But... She couldn't help but wonder... what if nobody came back?  
She looked at the mother who seemed deep in thoughts. And wondered how she had felt when she was left with One-Eye in the war for the palace. Had she felt this way?  
No. Ember knew the answer to that. Absolutly not. She had been too distracted with One-Eyes captured soul. But besides that? She would probably have felt fear. Fear of lose, and fear of the outcome of the batle.  
Like Ember felt now.

The redhaired leader shivered and Leetah hugged her cub a little. They both knew what the other was thinking about...   
War...   
and all it's concequences...

Suddenly Ember was wide awake. Her eyes flaired and her hair danced when she jumped up. "They're coming! I can hear them mother!" She walked towards the troll entrance and started to roll away the heavy stone that was sealing up the entrance. Leetah smiled. She should have known better then to worry so much. The little preserver Petalwing would have a fit if it knew that she was worrying so much.

"I can't wait to see Mender, I just hope he's okay..." Ember muthered. Leetha just got up from her seating position when Cheaklicker suddenly growled and a cold hand grabbed Leetah's heart. Fear overcame her. Why hadn't they sended?   
"Ember!!"

Ember's eyes were wide with fear with Cheaclickers response and her mother's trembeling voice. She looked at the entrance but realised she would never be able to close it in time.   
The wolfpack that had been resting in the bushes nearby were now emerging, ready to defend their territorium and their pack.   
  
"Ember RUN!" Leetah yelled. But it was allready too late. The first troll emerged from the entrance and took a strike at the first living thing he saw. Ember avoided the strike by stepping back and grabbed her sword.   
Her spear was lying near Leetah, Ember stupidly never even concidered needing it today. The troll however took another swing at her and usefully cleared the entrance to let more trolls come trough.

Leetah grabbed Embers spear while the wolves hungrily attacked. She would not abandone her child. It was the only thing Leetah could think of... That and that there was no hope. They were going to die.

Ember was fighting the troll succesfully and managed to gut the troll, which rendered him helpless. But even with this small succes she knew she wouldn't last long. She could fight with the little sword but she was so much beter with her spear... She cursed and tried to get to her mom who had it, maybe... just maybe they could escape... But the wolves and trolls were everywhere and the wolves were getting slaughtered. Another troll took a swing at ther with a club. She countered it but didn't had enough time to defend herself from a second troll who stabbed her in the chest. She cried out and fell to her knees...

Leetah had felt it and seen it happen. She didn't want to lose her cub, she really didn't! She could heal her... There was still time! But there were dosens of trolls... She never stood a chance to get even close. She droped the spear, her daughter had no use of it. And when she got to the first troll, who just brutally murdered a wolf, she let her magic run lose and conflict as many damage as she could to the horible green creature. The troll never knew what hit him, and could only scream.

Ember clutched her chest... She was trying to stop the bleeding, but blood was allready everywhere. Her mother... her mother could heal her... she'd be just fine... If just... But when she looked up and saw the uglyest troll grinning at her. She knew that it would never be. The troll lifted his club and took it out on Ember... It was the last thing she saw...

Leetah screamed... She was too late... Her daughter... A wolf bumped into her and the healer fell on her hands and knees. A sob came trough. How could this have happened?!? A rough hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up. But Leetah was quicker and her hands quickly mutilated the trolls face... again screaching filled her ears while she landed on the floor again.   
She felt drained. Drained of her spirit, her body and her magic... But she'd die trying. "Ember..." she whispered! And tried to crawl towards her with blood covered daughter... But again she was picked up and before she could do anything... a sharpe pain... and then nothing...

Nothing but a dead silence...

* * *

...  
O.o;;  
Okay... A lot of action... A little bit gruesome I might add... It might be too much... But don't be scared away, this is probably the worst part of the story.   
I'm curious though, about what you people think of this chapter... Was it too much? Did I overdo it? Is it still good?  
Okay, well let me know and stay tuned... Our next chapter will tell us how Skywise is faring all alone in the mines...  
  
;) V.


	4. A Stoney Grave

**THE KIN WAR: Chapter 4**

AN: It's been almost two months... but here it is. Chapter four, lets see how our little stargazer is doing on his own... 

Please Read and Enjoy! 

* * *

All was quiet.

The air was damp and musty. And these caves seemed colder then the main caves had been. It probably only felt this way because of the lack of light.

Only a few lost torches were lit. Luckily Skywise had good eyes, and, even without his wolfblood, he could see fairly well in the dark. Not as well as before... but it was sufficient.

The stargazer was safely hiding behind a coal cart, while catching his breath and listening for the slightest sound of trouble. When none came, he finally relaxed a little.

Sound traveled loud and far in these caves, so when trouble did arrive he would have plenty of time to make an escape... or so he hoped. He just needed a moment to catch his breath and examine the wound he had received from the battle.

He sat down, leaning against the cart. Gently, he pulled off his tunic, which was painfully clinging to the wound due to dried up blood.

He had been running until he couldn't go any further, and luckily, the caves had been deserted. He wondered if the trolls were still working underground. Nowdays, they seemed too occupied with raiding the human villages at night and even sometimes during the day. And that said a lot about a species that absolutely loathed the sun.

He finally had his tunic off and looked at his side; it was still bleeding a little, but not too much... He cringed when he probed the wound. It was a large gap, but probably not too deep. And besides hurting a lot and bleeding a bit, it didn't impede his ability to move.  
He didn't have any water to wash it out and he didn't have any idea of how bad it really was. But he did know he had a better change of surviving this whole ordeal if he could keep the wound from being infected and keep it from bleeding. So he started to tear up his tunic in order to dress the wound. Hoping it would be enough.

When he was finally done, he started to feel a little nauseous. He closed his eyes for a bit to let the feeling pass. Trying not to fall asleep, he figured it was time to use his head again in trying to get back above ground.

He knew that the trolls had many exits, but they were probably all guarded. He also knew that the one exit that wasn't was the one near the Holt. But to get to that one, he would have to go back the way he came- which meant going through the main cave- which meant trolls... and lots of them. So going through the main caves wasn't an option. Maybe he could find another way back to that exit, through another set of tunnels? The High Ones knew that the trolls weren't ones to build systematically. They rather carved out too many tunnels then to little. So that might work... if he could find his way back to the exit instead of getting disorientated and starting to walk in circles.

Skywise smiled mischievously. That would probably happen to anyone else, but not to him. He picked up the rope around his neck. The lodestone spun slowly for a bit then stopped. One side pointing at the direction he came from and the other side pointing in the direction he was heading. This was his way to prevent going around in circles. He would have to find a way to get around the main caves and, truth to be told, he didn't have many certainties- just a few wild guesses. But then again, it was better than doing nothing.

A sudden sound made Skywise hold his breath. Voices- angry voices- and lots of them! The stargazer briefly considered staying hidden behind the coal cart, but quickly decided against it. There was a big chance that he would be discovered, and if that happened... he would be trapped like a rat. So he quickly got up on his feet and took a peek towards where the sound was coming from. He could already see shadows moving in the light of the torches. He'd had to hurry and at the same time be very careful not to make a sound...

Unfortunately, his luck ran out with the first step he took. He slipped! He swallowed the curse he wanted to make, but the loose stones probably made enough noise to betray him. And as if that wasn't bad enough, Skywise quickly discovered that it wasn't just a couple of loose rocks... The ground was slowly giving way! He panicked as he saw the ground breaking up into bits and pieces right below him and he desperately tried to grasp the coal cart. But the cart also was on unstable ground. Cold sweat broke out as he frantically tried to hold on to something solid. It didn't work and he fell, trying to save his life by pushing against the cart, which was almost falling on top of him. He couldn't believe he would die like this... what were the odds???

* * *

AN: Okay you ppl must hate me now... First Leetah and Ember... Now Skywise... Guess you think I'm killing off all the EQ characters eh???  
(Hehe!)... Okay... I'll spare you and continue this cliffhanger. It was way to short for a chapter anyways...

* * *

He must have been out for a while, because when he opened his eyes, the ground had stopped shaking.

Skywise was drowsy and shook his head trying to clear it. That only resulted in a mild but annoying headache. "Where am I?" he whispered.

He could see some light coming from above him. It looked about ten meters high. He could also hear the noise of trolls who had gathered above him. Skywise was suddenly alert, though it hurt. The trolls would investigate what had happened, so he had to get out of there quickly. He hadn't been out long, so there was still a chance. He tried to get away, but noticed that besides the awful, jagged rocks he was lying on, he also had part of the weight of the coal cart leaning on him. Every movement hurt... but at least he still was pretty much in one piece. Forgetting all caution, he started to push the coal cart off of him. It took a few good pushes and a little bit of sweat, but eventually it fell on its side, releasing his leg with a loud clang. The trolls were suddenly quiet and one of them demanded a torch to see what happened.

Skywise didn't wait for that but scurried to the sides of the hole he'd fallen into and started to feel around for a way out. Luckily it seemed that Skywise had just landed in another set of tunnels and he was quickly making his way away from the opening.

Tam.... He tried sending. He really needed his soulbrother right now... His nerves were wrecked, he ached all over, he was cold and... well... He was scared.

But either the rocks seemed to thick or the distance too far. He didn't receive the comfort he was looking for.

"Puckernuts..." he cursed as he moved further away. He didn't really know what direction he was headed, just that he had to get out of there. He never had liked caves, not since he got caught in one and almost died in it. And he felt more than a little shaken by this. Cutter had helped him get over his claustrophobic fears before, but this just made it all come right back. He knew it was the coldest way to die.

The stargazer suddenly stopped when he saw lights up ahead. Uncertain what to do, he backed up... Up against a wall! His heart skipped a beat. That was impossible! He turned around and felt the rock wall behind him. It couldn't be, he had just passed through here... Skywise tried to think. But nothing rational came to mind. He felt his way around and quickly realized that there was only one way to go. Towards the light...

Given no other options Skywise did so, but very carefully.

When he first saw what he saw, it all made sense. A rockshaper!

The pale, tall elf was sitting on some kind of pedestal and was looking directly at the stargazer. Skywise felt intimidated, yet relieved. No trolls... An elf. "Who... Who are you?" He asked.

The rockshaper shifted a bit from where he was sitting. He was looking down on Skywise and it probably made him feel very secure and powerful.

He didn't speak, and Skywise felt an urge to break the silence.

"Eh... I'm Skywise... I was separated from my tribe... Were you a friend of Ekuar?"

Again, silence... But Skywise already knew the answer: it was no. Ekuar had a small frame, as did his friends from way back then. This elf looked more like the elves from the blue mountain.

The rockshaper smiled... "No..." His voice was slow and raspy. "I... Am... PILAR..." He turned his back toward the stargazer.

"I... Came from.... BLUE MOUNTAIN... Yes... Blue Mountain... The chosen Eight... Willowill used me... As the trolls are using me now.... " His voice died away.

Skywise was mystified. Clearly this elf was more than a little disturbed. But Skywise also felt compassion toward the old shaper. He slowly approached the pedestal...

Pilar's eyes flew wide open as he swirled around on his pedestal. STAY BACK!!! He sent. Suddenly the ground beneath Skywise's feet started to tremble. Skywise feared he was in for another fall, but it was even worse. A huge stone hand came from under him, lifted him up in the air, and threw him on the ground a couple feet further from the pedestal.

The wind knocked out of him, Skywise gasped for breath and tried to get back on his feet. But the hand quickly covered him, making him unable to move. Skywise struggled- but to no avail, as the stone settled in around him. Let me GO!!! He mind-screamed.

Pilar snorted. As his courage grew, he reformed his rock-pedestal closer to his prisoner. He smiled, looking at his handiwork, and marveled at the fear that was now beaming from the gray eyes of the silver-haired elf.

"Not so tough now, eh?" He whispered...

* * *

Next chapter: Cutter and his fighters return upworld. What will he find? And will he be able to cope with it?

AN: Okay normally I'd plead and beg for reviews, but this time I'd like you people to go and review a severely underrated story here at (an elfquest fic of course). This fanfic has only three reviews, but it's great and has a lot of potential.  
Now I'd like you people to all go read her story and review it (positive OR negative and positive. Not just negative, that's cruel!) and maybe, just maybe she'll be inspired to continue this story. So what do you say? Want to do a good dead? Review it now!

It's: The Lodestones: When Opposites Attract by Sitrine Topaz

;) V.


End file.
